1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a game program, and a game system.
2. Related Art
A game program is known that causes a computer to execute a battle game in which an operational input is received from a player and in which, based on the operational input, a player battles with an opposing character (an adversary) and an outcome is determined (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-61253).
With such a game program, there are cases where it is difficult to defeat an opposing character if the number of players is small. In these cases, it is preferable to have a larger number of players participate in a battle with the opposing character.